


Pretty Feathers

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An Anon asked for some Gabriel/HasturHere we are(Not connected to Between An Archangel And A Duke
Relationships: Gabriel & Hastur (Good Omens), Gabriel/Hastur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Pretty Feathers

"Stop squirming ya filthy feathered beast!" Hastur snarled as the X-Archangel fidgeted and twitched as his now solid black wings were being preened for the first time.

Angel's had never kept their feathers up so when his feathers came in, he kept it up even still.

Now he was paying the price!

"Are you using your TEETH?" Gabriel nearly squawked as he felt the hot sticky breath of the Duke upon his bare back, indicating the other was indeed, using his mouth to groom the shafts of fine feathers into place.

"Naaaaah just using a maggot or two!" He's mocked and Gabriel quickly tries to break away only to be jerked backwards and lands head upon Hasturs lap.

"Pppfff, silly Pretty Feathers~ Believe'n every'then~" A loose feather is kissed then left upon Gabriel's nose tip, his blackened eyes gazing up it as Hastur starts upon the inner feathers next and hears the taller, thinner Demon purr out a soft happy, "Gooooood~" As this trick of the feather upon his nose seemed to have made him still as stone!

Good thing Hastur was busy with the X-Archangel's wings, he didn't get to see the blush upon the others cheeks-It wasn't the feather that left him still!

Not in the slightest!


End file.
